


(I Can Hear) Your Heart

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort Sex, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Oral, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Smut, Sex Outdoors, so many feels, these two dorks kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Prompto has been having nightmares as of late, growing terrifyingly more frequent. Noctis is determined to get his mind off things, and perhaps make sure he has no doubts about who will always be by his side.





	(I Can Hear) Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in Promptis Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+Promptis+Hell).



> Ah, so I know I have other fic to finish, but I've been playing FFXV again and have been drowning in these damn feelings. So, I had to let it all out, pop my Promptis smut cherry, and I present you this! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This one is for all the amazing people I've met in the FFXV fandom so far!
> 
> Not beta read; all mistakes are mine.

Angry murmurs wake Noctis and he looks around the tent with bleary eyes. Ignis is sound asleep before him and he can hear the not-so-soft snores of Gladio. 

A sniffle echoes behind him, followed by a whimper. “No…”

Blinking a few times, Noctis forces his eyes to remain open when he hears a rustle in the sleeping bag behind him.  _ Prompto? _

His breathing spikes and then hitches; he must be having another nightmare. They've been coming more frequently as of late, and no one has said anything about it. With every intention to comfort him, Noctis begins to roll over. A sharp gasp roots him in place instead.

Prompto bolts upright, lifting trembling hands over his eyes.  “Dammit,” he whispers, voice shaky-breathless. He looks around the tent to see if he's disturbed anyone; it's always more embarrassing when the others see him this way, but everyone seems to have slept through it. With a deep breath, he stands from his bag and hastily leaves the tent.

Noctis doesn't move until after Prompto’s gone, sitting up and looking to the empty sleeping bag. He glances to the others, feels that achingly familiar tightening in his chest. He already knows what he's going to do before he's to his feet.

Prompto is sitting at the edge of camp, legs dangling over the side. He clenches at his hair-out of anger or fear, he isn't sure which-and chokes back a sob. Even for all his best efforts traitorous tears slip down his cheeks. He doesn't want to close his eyes; every time he does he can see  _ it _ -the miasma radiating from his arms as the sun is swallowed whole. 

Still, he supposes it's better than the time he dreamt he was fighting daemonized versions of his friends.

His tightened fist pulls at his hair, but his voice is tired and lacks any conviction. "Come on, pull yourself together."   
  
With a deep breath, Prompto forces his head up and exhales, slow and shaky, as his eyes sting with fresh tears. At least they don't fall this time.   
  
"I thought I'd find you out here."   
  
Noctis's gentle voice startles him and he hastily dabs at his eyes, hunching his shoulders to hide the fact that he's wiping tears from his face. "It's kinda pretty out," Prompto replies, putting as much cheer into his voice as he can muster.   
  
Noctis sits beside him and hums as he looks up at the endless starry sky. "I guess it is."   
  
Silence stretches between them as Noctis leans back on his hands, his body pressed close for warmth. It's almost as if he's oblivious to the turmoil rolling inside Prompto, but the blond knows better. And he can't bring himself to look at him. "Did I wake you?"   
  
"No," Noctis lies, and it's so light that it almost sounds truthful.   
  
"I'm okay, Noct, go back to bed."   
  
"Not without you."

Those three soft words make Prompto whip toward his friend, red-rimmed eyes be damned, and he's surprised to find him looking back. Noctis’s eyes are deep-like the ocean at night-and far more gentle. As he gets lost in his gaze Prompto finds no judgment there. There's only acceptance and kindness and love… and Prompto momentarily forgets his fears and how foolish they make him feel.

_ This _ is what's real, not those daemons haunting his dreams.  _ This _ is what's important, not the barcode on his wrist. Prompto can feel his chest tighten and he draws in another stuttered breath, his eyes misting over, but for a completely different reason. “Noct…”

Noctis sits up straight, concern pinching his features. He can see that the blond is struggling and wraps his arm around him.   
  
Prompto is engulfed in heat and security, and giving up on words, he relaxes into the strong embrace.   
  
Fingers skin up the side of his neck, softly curling into his pale locks, and Noctis presses his face closer and reassures him. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."   
  
His voice has that gravelly quality that makes Prompto's stomach clench and warm. A broad hand rests against Prompto's chest, splaying over his heart. "You don't have to tell me... I can hear it."   
  
Prompto lifts his head from the crook of Noctis's neck, but the hand suddenly fisting his shirt prevents him from pulling back. The air between them tingles with electric anticipation and Noct's gaze drops to his lips. And then, when Prompto thinks he can't stand it much longer, he's being pulled forward by the shirt and their mouths meld together.

Noctis hums in delight against him and it reverberates through Prompto, down into his soul, and makes his heart-so fragile and heavy in his chest-flutter. It's a sad and oddly painful feeling, and the prince only presses his mouth more firmly to his.

Hands cup his face as the kissing turns feverish, and Prompto can only breathe and try to match his passion. His hand wraps around Noctis’s wrist as his tongue laps at Prompto’s lower lip, insisting he grant him entrance.

The blond gasps as slick tongue glances his own, as Noctis fully slants his mouth over his. They kiss until all previous thoughts of miasma and daemons, of abandonment and failure, blur and fade. They kiss until heat blooms deep in Prompto’s gut, spreads through his veins, and flushes his cheeks. They kiss until Noct’s moans echo round in his head making him dizzy with yearning.

Prompto groans as teeth catch his lip, tugging the plump flesh briefly before Noctis's face buries at his neck. Hot breath spills across his throat, prickling his skin as equally hot lips follow, pressing eager open-mouthed kisses to him. Prompto can only hold on and feel as Noct’s hand slides under his shirt, fingertips ghosting the subtle ridges of muscle.

Noctis smirks against his skin as his nails scrape over a hardening nipple making Prompto gasp. A fingertip circles the perfectly pink bud like a hungry predator and then captures it between deft fingers. Noctis's teeth press into the sensitive juncture of his throat as he pinches Prompto’s nipple. The blond squirms in his hold as he moans, low and throaty as hot tongue soothes the angry mark, as Noct’s hand begins to smooth back towards the band of his pants.

Noctis’s voice is intoxicating as he speaks between featherlight touches of his lips. “Will you let me…?”

Prompto only nods, not trusting himself to talk; just kissing has gotten him so hard and he's sure that anything that comes out of his mouth would sound too desperate. 

Noctis inches back and lifts his eyes, holding his gaze as fingers pull at the drawstring of Prompto’s pants, popping the tie undone. “Let's move closer to the fire.” He doesn't wait for an answer, standing with such confident grace that Prompto can't see anything else beyond him. And then the playful, nearly smug tilt of his lips as Noctis pulls him to his feet makes the breath catch in his throat.

It derails the princely image he'd exuded just moments ago and Prompto is reminded that Noctis is still so young-they all are-and they're all here  _ together _ .

He smiles when Noct pulls him closer, sinks his fingers into golden, moonlit hair. The blunt of his nails scrape against his scalp as his fingers curl, Noct’s lips hovering over his. “All you're going to be able to think about for the rest of the night is how I feel inside you.”

A moan rumbles in Prompto’s chest as their lips tease, but then Noctis is pulling away with a soft chuckle and a gesture to lie down.

Prompto’s whole body buzzes, drunk on anticipation as he sits on a level section near the remains of the campfire. The light of the runes softly tease Noctis’s body as he stands from the bag he'd been rooting through.  It's only now, as Noct approaches, that the blond realizes how turned on he is-the bulge evident at the front of his pants. He pays no attention to the extra blanket dropped to the side as Noctis kneels in front of him, between parted legs. 

Prompto leans into the prince’s touch as he cups his cheek, tilts his face toward his. He twists their tongue together, happily allows Noct to dominate every inch of his mouth as he pushes him down. The cool rock prods against Prompto's overheated skin, but Noctis’s hands are far more insistent. Chilled fingers tease under his shirt as Noctis leaves his lips behind to burn a trail down pale neck. His kisses pass over collarbone, down clothed pecs as he finally meets his hands tugging the blond’s shirt up. Noct’s enthusiastic mouth quickly continues south, pausing only to let the ridges of his teeth tease the previously ignored nipple. 

Prompto draws in a sharp breath, pressing his chest closer to the raven's mouth. Fingers splay, curving over the sides of Prompto’s chest, holding him down as he sucks the nipple sharply between his teeth.

“Aah-! Noct…”

“Ssh,” the prince reminds him as he continues down his friend's body.

Prompto bites on his lower lip; Noctis makes it so easy to forget that they're not the only ones there.

Wet, warm tongue dips into his navel, more kisses trace the soft skin above his pants as a finger toys with the band. Before the blond grows impatient, Noctis turns his hand and slides it into his pants. Noctis lifts his head, watches as Prompto squirms, as his mouth parts for a raspy sigh as he finally curls his fingers around the blond’s aching cock.

A stuttered breath finds its way out from Prompto’s lips, his hips shifting to aid the lighthanded caress teasing his length. Noctis licks his lips and leans over Prom’s body, and as pleasure drops his jaw Noctis seals their lips together, thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

Noctis’s tongue strokes against the blond’s, mimicking the steady pace of his hand. He feeds off the whimpers and moans that reverberate through him, swallowing every heady noise and stealing Prompto’s breath for his own. When Noctis finally relinquishes his mouth, Prom’s soft blue eyes open and meet his. 

In this moment they share the same breath, their hearts already racing. Noct can feel desire thrumming through every inch of his body, can feel the equally hot craving-for something so much more-rolling off of Prompto’s slender frame. His features are darkened under the moon, but do little to extinguish the burning need shining on his tear-stained face. Noctis kisses him again, telling him with the force of his lips to stay.

Prompto’s body jerks as Noct’s lips leave his own and tease down his chest. Teeth press against his protruding hip bone as hands grip the sides of his pants, and the blond mindlessly lifts his hips. The air is cool against his skin, temporarily overriding all other sensation-even the slide of the fabric lowered down, down his calves. The extra blanket Noctis had the foresight to grab is pushed under Prompto’s legs to keep away the chill and offer some protection against the rocky earth.

Noctis turns his hands, running them along the insides of Prompto’s legs, kneading the delicate skin that betrays how strong his friend really is on the inside. He kisses the inside of his knee, his nose brushing the skin ahead of his lips as he ascends his body. He takes pleasure when Prom twitches as his teeth graze his inner thigh, and when he sighs as his tongue chases the brief pain away. Fingers curl into his dark hair as he nears his intended target; he can already smell him-the saltiness of his skin, the musk that can only be described as Prompto. Noctis doesn’t look, but he can feel the blond’s eyes on him as his hand wraps around the base of his cock, and his tongue emerges to lick up the side of his shaft with a sort of languidness meant to draw the poor boy into a state of frenzied frustration.

Prompto hisses with an elongated inhale, his lips pursing as that gloriously hot tongue swirls around the tip of him. Fingers stroke up and then down, up and then down, only this time Noct’s lips close around him. The blond groans, his head falling back as heat engulfs his length bit by bit, swallowing him more and more with every gentle bob of head.

Noctis works slowly, with purpose, letting his tongue run along Prompto’s hard length as his head twists side to side as he takes him almost completely into his mouth. His lips drag back up with a hard suck and he’s rewarded with a guttural moan of his name. His tongue twirls around the bulbous head of Prom’s cock, pausing to swallow his flavor, before taking him again-faster this time. His soft cries fill the prince’s ears, spurring him on. His eyes dart upward, noticing how Prom is completely taken in the moment. The blond isn’t even looking his way, his abdomen tensing under the pleasure as it infiltrates his body. Noct releases him from his mouth with soft pop, his hand stroking to make up for the absence of his lips. He leans over and snatches the bottle of lubricant he’d taken from the bag.

Prompto lifts his head and meets Noct’s dark stare. He can’t look away, trapped in his gaze as his head lowers. Their eye contact doesn’t break as Noct’s tongue washes across the head of his cock, depositing more saliva for his hand. Prompto swallows around the lump in his throat and gasps as a cool, slick finger presses to the ring of muscle. The fingertip teases him, spreading the lube around his skin, circling the tight entrance, but never pressing to enter him.The soft caress of his fingers makes Prompto dizzy and all he can do is close his eyes and let it crash over him.

With Prompto falling back, trusting him, Noctis curves his fingers and descends upon his length again with his mouth. A soft whimper falls from the blond’s lips as a single digit pushes forward into him. Noct takes his time inching forward-to the first knuckle, then the second-until his finger is fully encased by his tight heat. He slowly rocks his hand as he continues to bob his head, doing his best to ensure that any pain Prompto may feel is overshadowed by bliss. If the pitchy moans are anything to go by, he assumes he’s doing a fine job of it.

Prompto’s breath falters and he winces as Noct pulls his finger free, but his touch returns, rubbing circles around his puckered hole. There’s little hesitation and Prom growls low as two fingers push through, stretching him. The burn fades quickly with another pass of Noct’s mouth and he can feel his body trembling as he absorbs everything he’s given. His fingers card through hair as dark as the night around them, falls into the rhythm that’s set, as he encourages the prince to keep going. His hips undulate on their own accord, but Noctis takes it in stride, humming around his cock as he pistons his fingers inside him. As Prompto lifts his head again he bites his lower lip, watching as his length disappears into Noct’s mouth with every fall of his head. It’s such an erotic sight, one that has his body burning-the cold night forgotten.

Noctis angles his fingers, scissoring them, swiveling them, preparing his lover for what’s to come. He takes pride in the stuttered curses and breathy praise, humming around Prom’s thickness in his mouth.

“Noct… please…”

Noctis leisurely lifts his head, letting the flat of his tongue drag across the underside of his cock. He meets Prompto’s gaze, turned on even more by the wanton darkness he finds glazing his eyes. He lets his length fall from his mouth, but his fingers keep rocking into him. “What do you want?”

His face blushes, but he doesn’t look away. Prompto is burning from the inside out and his fingers curl into his dark hair. “You. Inside me.”

Noctis smirks; Prom’s already beyond the playful stage, craving their union over anything else in the moment. “But I am inside you,” he reminds him as he pistons his fingers.

“Noct… you… I want to feel you,” Prompto whispers shakily as he reaches for him.

The prince leans forward, eyes fluttering close as a warm hand cradles his cheek. He can feel Prom’s short, quick breaths against his face. A smile tugs at his lips, but before he can say anything, Prompto speaks again. His words are warm and seep into the depths of Noctis’s body. “It’s always you, Noct… I just want you… always you...”

Noctis claims his mouth with his own and frees his fingers. He revels in the feeling of Prom’s moan as he wraps his hand around his length and pumps. The blond’s face twists in a pleasured grimace, breaking the kiss, and Noctis nudges his jaw with his lips. “Then you will have me.”

Prompto sighs as the feeling of his touch leaves him. He watches Noctis rise up onto his knees and make short work of the button and tie holding his pants to his hips. He can barely breathe as the dark fabric is pushed down enticingly pale thighs.  His eyes follow hands that tug down equally dark briefs and free his turgid length. His gaze is then captured by motion as Noctis peels his shirt off over his head, and his mouth dries at the sight of his body. No matter what he, or the others, would say, Noctis is  _ not _ scrawny. Just watching the flex of muscle as he moves is enough to bring the heat simmering in his groin to a full boil.

Noctis opens the bottle of lube, drizzling a bit onto his palm before wrapping his hand around his-until then-neglected cock. He closes his eyes, feeling the pleasure at the contact trickle through his body. He's so achingly hard and turned on that it would be so easy to get caught up, but he is here for Prompto. He lets go of himself and picks the bottle back up, applying a few drops to his fingers before returning them to his lover, pushing them inside him and smearing the lubricant. 

Prompto softly groans. “Please… please Noct…”

At his words, touch leaves him again, but before he can mourn the loss of it, something larger and hotter presses against him. With a slight shift comes the sudden burning twinge of pain as Noctis slowly enters him. Prompto blindly reaches down, his knuckles brushing Noctis’s knee, before he grabs onto him.

Noctis lets out a soft shuddering breath as he circles his hips, stretching him more before rocking even deeper inside. By the gods… Prompto’s body is so hot, so tight. Slowly, carefully, he works his hips-listening to the encouraging whimpers for any sign of pain-until finally he slides all the way home. It is now that he exhales the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Prompto’s eyes are shut, his breaths purposely long as he adjusts to the feeling of being filled so completely.

“Are you alright?”

Upon hearing the question, he lets his eyes open to meet Noct’s genuine stare, and he nods. He hisses as Noctis begins to move, the sensation still raw and overwhelming. Prompto can feel hands coaxing his legs wider, and he obliges, pressing his lips into a thin line to keep from crying out as Noct’s thick length slides out and back in. Warmth presses over him, radiating from Noctis’s body as he leans over him. Fingers trail along his jaw, over his bottom lip.

“Prom…” Noctis grins as his eyes open and meet up at him again. However his touch remains gentle. “I'm right here, Prom.”

The blond’s chin shivers as he offers up a shaky smile in reply. “I know.”

Their lips brush ever so slightly as Noctis begins to move again, slowly at first, until Prompto’s face is no longer scrunched up. Until his hands smooth up his thighs and urge him for more with a subtle tug.

Bearing his weight on one arm, Noctis fits his other one between them and closes his fist around Prompto’s length. The blond’s lips part for a gasp, and when they do, Noct leans down and claims his mouth. 

Prompto moans into the kiss as their tongues slide together in attempt to keep up with the rest of their bodies. Gods, all he can feel, and taste, and hear is Noctis.  His hand skims along Noct’s back, feeling his body clench and flex with his thrusts, up over his shoulder and smoothing up his neck. His fingers tangle in raven locks moments before their mouths part for air. Noct's breath puffs across his skin in heavy bursts as his kisses trail over his neck, his collarbone. Prompto shifts against him, drawing his knees in as much as their position allows. The sensation changes and hearing the gravelly rumble deep in Noctis’s throat is more than worth it.

The prince lifts his head,  turns his face toward the arm raised by his head, and kisses it. Prompto relaxes his fingers, lets his hand fall away from Noctis’s hair as he continues to pepper kisses along his forearm. The blond tenses as lips press-warm and lingering-to his wrist, right over the barcode. He'd speculated his whole life what it meant, attempted to hide it from the others, but being this intimate with Noctis-there wasn't much he  _ didn't  _ see. And while he still has no clue what the mark means, feeling Noctis's teeth scrape against it as he suckles the flesh reminds him of the words spoken to him on another night much like this one.

_ “This doesn't make you who you are,” Noctis whispered, trailing his fingers from his wrist up his arm and across his chest. His warm palm rested over his heart and Prompto was sure he could feel it pounding. “This does.” _

A different kind of warmth floods Prompto’s chest and he pulls Noctis back to him for a kiss. “More,” he demands breathlessly, “Faster… Noct.”

After another brief kiss Noctis pulls back onto his knees. He jerks Prom’s body closer, curving it flush to his, and fulfills his request. He groans as he thrusts deep inside with short, powerful snaps of his hips. 

Prompto’s eyes roll back as they flutter close, pearly white teeth sinking into his lip to bite back the ardent shout. The sound comes out as a broken moan instead as his breathing speeds.

“You feel so good,” Noctis says, voice broken and husky.

“S-sh… show me,” Prompto encourages, “please…”

He's not even sure what he's asking for, just that Noctis is the only one that can give it to him. This time he can't contain the cry that escapes his lips as Noctis wraps his hand around his length. 

Even in the cool night air Prompto can feel the sweat gathering between their bodies, a light sheen of it covering his own chest. His body is jarred with every surge of Noct’s hips, and that coupled with the persistent stroking of his shaft has him feeling wonderfully wound up, like he could burst at any moment. He reaches for Noctis  caressing him anywhere he can; his touch flutters from thigh to arm to chest greedily. He has so much of him, but right now it doesn't feel like it's enough. 

Noctis kisses his searching fingers as he reaches for his face, drawing one briefly into his mouth. The way Prompto moans at the feeling makes the heat in him rise exponentially.  He frees his finger and leans forward so he can touch him. 

Prompto’s thumb brushes along his cheek as he curves his hand around the back of his neck. “Noc-tis… a-ah I… I can-"

His words are cut off as Noctis leans forward more, bracing himself on his hands, trapping Prompto between them. Noct continues to work his hips, rolling against his body with desperate fervor. Truthfully, he can feel that familiar tightening in his core, as if the tap had been left on and was now about to overflow.  But Prompto… he would see to it that he came first.

Hands grip Noctis’s shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh as his breathing spikes. Prompto moans as he holds tight; he can feel every inch of Noctis slide within him, can feel waves of bliss crash against him as he hits that spot. He can feel so much adoration and warmth that it's nearly suffocating, but there are worse ways to go. That coil tightens within him with every thrust and caress, every guttural sound breathed against him and smack of flesh.

“P-prom…”

The blond turns his face, enraptured by the soft yet urgent call of his name. Noctis is staring down at him, his brow furrowed in concentration, determined not to spiral out first.  The way his jaw clenches and then drops under the evident euphoria building inside him has got to be one of the sexiest things Prompto has ever seen.

Noctis’s voice is raspy and thick with need as he growls low. “Ungh… c-come for me... Prom,” he urges.

The hunger, the near desperation in his tone sparks something deep inside Prompto. He can barely breathe as Noct’s thrusts turn erratic. Every push of his hips sends him higher and his grip tightens in efforts to remain anchored. The spark finally reaches its target and white hot bliss replaces everything.

Noctis’s mouth covers his, swallowing his amorous cries as Prompto finally hits release, proof of it shooting across his torso. Noct’s body meets his two, three, four more times before he moans a low curse. His hips jerk and then grind against him as he comes, emptying himself within him. 

Prompto slowly comes back to himself-it truly had been an out of body experience. He stares up at the sky, nothing but beautiful glittering stars fill his eyes. He feels the comforting weight of Noctis’s body atop his, the harsh breaths against his neck. His fingers ache as he relaxes them, and as he does he hears Noctis gasp and then moan again. Perhaps he'd been holding on too tightly and he can feel a few half-moon indentions in his skin as he soothes his hands down Noctis’s arms.

“Sorry,” he whispers, a bit embarrassed-but he's already so flushed that you can't tell, and it sounds more like he has no regrets. 

Well, if only they didn't have to be so quiet.

Noctis only lifts his head and smiles-he looks absolutely stunning, sated and hair disheveled-and Prompto forgets how to breathe. Or blink.  The prince pulls back up onto his knees, assuring him that it's okay, and that he likes it, as he rakes a hand through his hair. 

Meeting his gaze, his touch teases up along his thighs and curls around Prompto’s hips. They moan in tandem as he eases out of him, nerves still sensitive, and Noctis chuckles as he slowly falls beside Prompto. Their chests are heaving  and they focus on letting hearts and lungs calm, their fingers gently intertwining.

“It seems you've made a mess of yourself,” Noctis teases.

Prompto huffs, but he can't stop grinning. “And who’s fault is that?”

Noct’s gaze softens, pleased to see a genuine look of happiness on his face. And then he smirks, falling back into that playful banter that he shares only with Prompto as he curls his hand around his bicep. 

“I take full responsibility,” he replies against his ear, the timbre of his voice sending a pleasant shiver through the blond’s body. 

“Noct-"

But he's silenced by gentle fingers under his chin and even gentler lips upon his. And once the kiss is broken, Noctis rests his forehead against Prompto’s. “Now will you come back to bed with me?”

He nods, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Noctis moves off of him, rising to his feet before helping Prompto up. They make quick work cleaning each other up, trading quiet yet giddy kisses. Noct pulls back the flap of the tent, holding it for Prompto to enter, when there's a sudden questioning grunt. 

Both men freeze, but then Gladio rolls over and his snores once again fill the air. Prompto grins and then hurriedly makes it to his bag. Noctis follows him, his smile nearly as big as he settles into the space beside him.

Prompto curls toward him and Noctis rolls to face him. In the darkness of the tent, their eyes adjust and they share at each other across the pillow, content. Their hands lightly stroke one another’s arms, and after a few quiet moments Noctis can feel sleep pulling at his eyes once again. 

Prompto speaks up against the awkwardness churning in his gut.“Noctis…”

Eyes still closed, he mumbles a sleepy reply, “Yeah?”

Deciding against the request, Prompto only smiles to himself. “It's nothing, get some sleep.”

Noct reaches over and slips his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, bringing himself closer. His nose and lips brush against his soft blonde hair and he places a final kiss to the top of his head. “I'm always holding on, Prom.”

Prompto closes his eyes, making a small sound of affirmation as he nuzzles up close and snakes his arm around his middle. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*  
> I feel like I'm really lacking in the fluff department, but I tried! Hopefully it isn't too terrible (and the smut makes up for it). 
> 
> Expect more soon??? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Deni


End file.
